luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
C-4: Play Catch
The mission "C-4: Play Catch" is the fourth mission in the Old Clockworks. While looking for the hour hand, Luigi comes across several Greenies playing around with it. Before he can get it, the Polterpup takes it away, leading Luigi (and the Greenies) on a wild goose chase through the factory. crossing the beams to chase the Polterpup]] For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "Well, we've recovered the minute hand, but the hour hand is still missing. I've detached some signals in the Clockworks Court, so let's start our search there." Starting Dialogue "Ah, Luigi! Just the man I wanted to see. Not that we have a choice, being stuck here in the Bunker together and all. Anyhoo, I tried my darnedest, but I wasn't able to locate that missing hour hand. The Parascope can only find paranormal objects, so we're outta luck there. However, while I was searching, I found some minor paranormal signals in the Clockworks Court. It's probably just a few Greenies, but we have to start our search somewhere. OK, you ready, Luigi? Prepare to be pixelated! And son, you don't need to cower in fear every time I pixelate you. It's perfectly safe. You've done this over a dozen times without anything going wrong. All right, I'm going to push the button now. Don't go cowering in fear this time, you hear?" New Ghosts * Paranormal Shield Mission Goals Overall Goal * A ghostly dog took the hour hand and vanished into the Warehouse. Catch up with the dog before the ghosts do! Other Goals * Chase the dog and get the hour hand. Story This mission is fairly straightforward. Simply use your Dark-Light Device to reveal the trail of the Polterpup, like in mission B-5 "Doggone Key". First, follow the ghosts into the Warehouse. Here you'll capture a Greenie with a Paranormal Shield. Next go to the Workshop and follow the Polterpup trail to the machine. Check it, and the Polterpup will appear, and run away up to the 2nd floor. Go though the Clock Tower Gate, and head to the Cargo Room. Go up the stairs and travel back across the Clock Tower Gate's catwalk. In the Drafting Office, check the cabinets. Again the Polterpup will pop out and run off. Go to the top section of the Warehouse, and defeat the second Greenie. Go to the Clockmaker's Chambers, and check the cabinets to the left. Polterpup will pop out once more, and run away. Cross the top section of the Roundhouse. Next, go to the Transportation Hall and go to the Finishing Room. The Polterpup and a Greenie will run off. As Luigi tries to go through the next door, a Greenie and two Slammers. Defeat them, and go though the next door. Go to the Container Yard to get around the Polterpup. Once back in the Transportation Hall, Luigi can sneak up on the Polterpup and capture him. The hour hand will then fly out, and Luigi can collect it. E. Gadd then calls with: "Nice work, Luigi. That ghostly dog actually did us a favor by snatching the hour hand from those ghosts! I'll bring you back in just a second here. Hold on." The mission then ends. After Mission Dialogue "Welcome back, youngster. Great job up there, as usual. Now, would you hand over that handy hour hand? Ho ho!" "Phew! The dog didn't chew it up. After our last ghost-dog incident, I was worried I'd have to repair this thing. All right, you know the drill son. Let's send those ghosties down to the Vault." "Doggone it! Not again! I don't get how that little guy manages to escape from the Poltergust 5000! Anyhoo, we need to focus on finding the last clock piece: the rotor. You'll need it to operate the clock hands and open the Clock Tower Gate. I'll need some time to track it down. Why don't you take a load off? You hear me, young feller? Skedaddle!" Videos Category:Missions Category:Old Clockworks Missions Category:Old Clockworks Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Levels Category:C-4: Play Catch